This Immunology Training Program (ITP), now in its 25th continuous year of funding, is conducted in a diverse environment where the basic biological sciences and the medical school and clinical programs are integrated within the same Division in a single campus at the University of Chicago. The program is embodied by the Committee on Immunology (COl), which draws strength from its interdepartmental roots, allowing trainees to take courses and gain expertise in Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology, Genetics, Immunology, Microbiology, Medicine and Pathology. The rigorous training includes a comprehensive specialized immunology core curriculum, a weekly journal club and a Work-in-Progress series, an annual retreat with an outside 'guru' and an Immunology seminar series drawing -30 world-renowned immunologists each year. Participation in major national and international Immunology conferences in addition to workshops held in Chicago every year, complete this intense formation. The past funding period has been exceptionally successful in terms of recruitment, training, scientific productivity and overall visibility. Faculty of considerable international renown have joined the program while some of those who have grown with it have taken eminent leadership positions at other major research institutions. There is strong institutional support for this remarkably successful and dynamic program, with major allocation of new space and equipment to promote further expansion. With a large number of outstanding applicants accompanying the growth of world-renowned faculty, this program continues to rank among the best programs in the country.